Trust Issues
by BJ-Noteworthy
Summary: Alright, so Malachite safely unfuses and now Jasper and Lapis have a deal, that they gotta stay with the gems until a ship can come pick them up. But Pearl is starting to have conflicting feelings over Jasper chilling in their home. Of course she doesn't trust her, but there might be other reasons she's keeping an eye on her. Jaspearl Fic request by KynandGrimm (on AO3)
1. Trust Issues

The brute orange gem wandered around the Crystal Gem household. Or at least the kitchen and common area, where she was allowed. Pearl watched her with intensity, trying to figure her out.

It was only previously that the gems had decided to let Jasper stay with them until another ship could arrive to take her back. Malachite had unfused a couple months back, but no trouble brewed from that. Jasper was a bit riled, but it was nothing the gems couldn't handle. Steven was a great help, figuring out their situation.

So now, despite the battles they had been through, the gems were welcoming Jasper into their home. It was unbelievable, but if Steven could trust Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, then Pearl could too. But even as the weeks passed by, Pearl was still anxious whenever she caught sight of Jasper. She would even check up on her by peeking into the room. Of course, Pearl was perfectly stealthy with this method. There was no way Jasper could know of her untrusting instincts.

At least, that's what she thought. On one of her checkups, Jasper turned around to reveal her hiding spot.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a low grumble.

Pearl's head slowly rose from the back of the couch, and she looked at jasper in shocked.

"Who- oh, me?" Pearl stood up from behind the couch, "I was just.."

She may as well tell the truth, she's already been busted.

"Just checking up on you, making sure you're comfortable. Need anything? A pillow, a drink? I'm sure Amethyst has some snacks she could share if you-"

Jasper put a hand up, interrupting Pearl, "Do you normally 'check up on me' from behind a couch?"

Pearl scoffed, "What? No, I wasn't- I wasn't doing that."

Jasper dropped her hand by her side, and walked forward to Pearl, "You just stood up from behind the couch, I saw you."

Pearl crossed her arms, looking away. "Well I suppose it certainly appeared that way."

Jasper rolled her eyes, and plopped down on the couch, bouncing the furniture Pearl was still leaning on from behind. Pearl jumped and stepped back, now leaving space between her and the couch. Or rather, her and Jasper. Jasper leaned her head back on the couch, to get a look at the gem behind her. Pearl looked intimidated, and she had reason to. Even though, Jasper was the one who had to give in, and go with the way of the crystal gems. Jasper was the one in their home, confused and alone. Well, there was Lapis, but she spent all her time with Steven. All Jasper had to do was wait by herself.

"You don't have to be scared of me" Jasper said.

Pearl jolted to attention at the sound of Jasper's voice. Her fists curled into balls, and she took a step forward to defend herself, "I am not scared of you, Jasper."

Jasper chuckled, it was cute when Pearl addressed her like that. The way Pearl tried to spit out her name, and sound like she was above her. A simple Pearl, acting like she was all tough and mighty. It was a bit inspiring, but still a cute attempt.

The cheeks of Pearl's face lit up with a blue hue. She didn't much appreciate being laughed at. Although Jasper's soft chuckled did have an endearing tone to it, it wasn't appreciated.

Pearl shook her head, "Listen, I just decided to pop in, and see how things were going. And yes, maybe I was observing you from the couch. Maybe I just didn't want to come into your view, but it is not because I fear you."

Pearl crossed her arms, taking another step forward, bringing herself closer to Jasper's face, which was still hanging off the edge of the couch. "I didn't exactly want to give you a warm welcome into our home. But you're here now and there's no helping that. I feel it's my- our duty, to make sure nothing goes wrong with this situation. Who knows what you could get up to if no one was watching. Honestly, as childish as it sounds, you do need constant supervision."

Jasper's eyebrows lifted, "Constant? How often do you do this?"

Pearl glared down into those tiger-like eyes, her heart clenching at the sight of them, "Pardon?"

"Hide behind the couch like this, and 'keep an eye on me'."

Pearl move her hands to her hips, "Well, as often as I need to!"

"A lot then? Is it your favorite hobby, Pearl?" Jasper put emphasis on the name, mocking the tone Pearl always used for her own.

Pearl's mouth gaped open, and shut, all she could do was stand there with a face of blue before Jasper went on.

"You like to keep an eye on me, and watch my every move? Make sure I don't use those board games over there to build a laser? How much do you know about me now Pearl? Surely with all your observations, you can say you know me well enough to trust me."

Jasper's lips curled into a smile. "What's the worst you've seen me do since you invited me into your humble home?"

Pearl stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Jasper was right, she had been on her best behavior. As far as Pearl could tell, Jasper was definitely being negotiable. Nothing had gone wrong, as far as she could tell. Jasper stayed inside most of the time, with only occasional walks around the beach.

Pearl shifted her stance, thinking back on all her observations. Surely she could put her mental note-taking skills to worl. Was there anything peculiar she ever caught Jasper doing? No, if anything she was proud of Jasper and how far she had come morally. Though, she would never admit that out loud. Jasper still gave her a bad feeling.

And Jasper was still staring up at her, her head on the back of the couch, lumps of her pale hair falling over the edge. Pearl mumbled, she had to have some kind of response.

"You've stolen condiments."

Jasper sat in silence, and confusion. She finally sat up, bringing her head up with her hair dragging along. She turned her body on the couch, so she could face Pearl, "What?"

Pearl flicked her hand in the direction of the kitchen, "The condiments, I've seen you! You take the mustard from the fridge! And you don't even use it, you don't do anything with it!"

Jasper turned her head to the kitchen and back to Pearl, "Right- uh, sorry about the misuse of your Earth sauces- You really do watch my every move, huh?"

Pearl blushed, "Do not put this back on me! I have done nothing wrong here!"

Jasper let out a small sigh, "And I have?"

Pearl nearly shrieked, "The mustard!"

Jasper rubbed a hand onto her face, "Oh geez, your buddy Amethyst uses the junk in there all the time! The fridge or whatever! I was trying to figure out what the big deal was but I couldn't even figure the contraption out!"

"The fridge?" Pearl asked with curiosity. Jasper helped run a high-tech ship, surely she could open a few refrigerator drawers.

"The bottle, the yellow thing!"

The realization suddenly hit Pearl, and she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle, "The mustard?"

Jasper turned her head away in frustration and embarrassment, "Yeah."

Pearl couldn't believe this, Jasper was just such an incredible dork. She was wary of a gem who couldn't figure out how to use a mustard bottle. She did still have her flaws, and the past mistakes will not be forgotten. But Pearl may be able warm up to her afterall.

Pearl walked past Jasper into the kitchen, retrieving the bottle of mustard that she had seen Jasper be oh-so interested in before. She walked it back, and sat by Jasper on the couch.

"Look, here" she instructed. Pearl screwed the top off the bottle, "Now, this one has already been opened, but normally there's a tab over the top of this, which needs to be removed before use."

Jasper stared at it with a confused look, "Why?"

Pearl screwed the lid back on, and popped the tip of the mustard bottle up, "I'm not sure, but it's always there when you buy a new bottle." Pearl handed it to Jasper, so she could inspect it again.

Jasper hummed, looking over the bottle, before squeezing out some of the content onto her tongue. Jasper nearly threw the bottle across the room, gagging at the taste. She scrunched up her face, and a shiver overtook her body.

She wiped a single tear at her eye, "I don't like it" she stated.

Pearl retrieved the bottle that was thrown across the floor, "Well, you are supposed to use it with a combination of other foods. You should ask Amethyst about this some time."

Jasper shrugged as she watched Pearl put the food back in its place and walk to and from the kitchen. "Nah, I'm good."

Pearl sat back down beside Jasper on the couch. Suddenly a big hand found its way onto Pearl's back as Jasper gave her a couple soft pats. Or what Jasper assumed was soft. "Thanks, Pearl."

Pearl froze, staring at the cushion beneath her, feeling the hand resting on her back now, "Uh wh-what for?"

Jasper thought it over, she actually had to consider her next words. Thankful for what, Pearl helping her taste that awful crap? Admitting to spying on her, on a daily basis? Jasper looked at Pearl, her shoulders hunched and head turned down. She had that blue blush on her face again, and her eyes were trapped on the couch. She was waiting for a response from Jasper,

"I dunno" she finally said, "Just for being you."

God, that sounded cheesy, but it was all she could say. Pearl was the only gem around here she actually learned to like. Well, the others were fine too, they gained a mutual tolerance for each other. But there was something about Pearl. She just loved how Pearl stayed true to herself, she didn't try to hide the fact that she wasn't completely fond of Jasper. She loved that prissy attitude the gem had, and the way she followed her around, and every time they engaged in conversation, it would make her day. Pearl was certainly an interesting character, and it made her stay here at least a bit more interesting.

Jasper took her hand off of Pearl, finally realizing why she had seemed to be paralyzed. Pearl straightened her back, still looking away from Jasper, her face blue. She cleared her throat, "Alright, thank- thank you Jasper."

Pearl's hand touched Jaspers', lingering for a second before standing up, "I'll see you around."

Pearl walked away, her speed increasing as her heart rate did. She had no clue why she was feeling this way, or why she always did when she spent too much time alone with Jasper. She knew Jasper was bad news, but for some reason, spending actual time with her, was- well it was an experience. It was one thing to keep an eye on her from afar, but being so close, and being casual with Jasper- With that big muscular gem, one who was risky and dangerous, one who was attempting to redeem herself, one who couldn't open mustard bottles, but one who almost destroyed this planet to make more gem armies- it was

It was something.

Pearl really had no idea how she felt about Jasper, but she knew she was beginning to interest her.


	2. The Situation

Pearl had had enough. She decided she had to do something about this whole Jasper situation. Not the situation in which she inhabited her home, no that was a solid plan. There was no changing that situation. But what she could change, was her feelings, if she tried her damn best.

This whole "feelings" situation was getting out of hand. Jasper and Pearl have begun to be around each other more recently. They've engaged in conversation and spent plenty of time together. Pearl learned more about her and her motives. It's true, that Jasper was still intimidating, and she still wasn't certain this would be her last visit to Earth. But Pearl had eventually stopped fussing over that. Her mind clouded over, and that face distracted her from who she was really talking to.

That face?

Why yes, Pearl had to admit that warming up to Jasper had opened her eyes more. As she spent her time with Jasper, she began to notice the smaller details. Speaking both physically and emotionally. She noticed how Jasper uncontrollably bared her teeth when she laughed, and she laughed at really simple things too. Steven's "puns" got a rise out of her. Though, thanks to Amethyst she also adapted a more risqué sense of humor...

She had thick muscles, which she wasn't afraid to show off. Her whole body caught Pearl's attention. So intriguing that one, she just couldn't pull her eyes off. But that's beside the point- Pearl began to respect Jasper more, and admire her. Her feelings of worrying for her previous comrade Peridot came about, and Pearl almost felt bad. She must have felt bad, why else would she keep prying and asking about Jasper's relationship with Peridot?

Though, now that she had learned that the relationship was strictly platonic; more feelings have arised. Feelings of intense interest towards Jasper. How far could she take her relationship with Jasper before she had to leave? Though she appreciated the platonic friendship, Pearl had to admit other things were on her mind as well. But no, no no this was all wrong. Pearl was going to address the matter to Jasper today. Maybe get her opinion on this whole thing, and settle it once and for all. If Jasper told Pearl that having anything other than friendship would be undignified or just plain weird, then she would agree completely and back off. Though at the chance of actually having something more with Jasper…

Pearl shook her head, ridding herself of these thoughts. She shouldn't get too caught up or infatuated with another gem. Especially this gem.

So, she casually walked in the room, seeing Jasper laying out on the couch. Pearl walked over and tapped at her feet, hinting for her to move. She obliged, and sat up, giving a spot open for Pearl. Pearl sat down and took a breath. She gave one glance at Jasper and all the courage she had suddenly withered away. She had this all planned out, she practiced her speech in her head over and over, but now she had it all forgotten.

She must improvise now, but she could do it. Just stay cool-headed and casual Pearl. She turned to Jasper, and spoke up with an involuntary crack in her voice,

"Let's t-talk."

She cleared her throat, to address her housemate properly, "Jasper."

Jasper smirked at the stuttering gem, and revealed a hint of those large white teeth. Pearl caught herself and returned to meeting eye contact with Jasper. Jasper shrugged, "Okay sure, how's Lapis?"

Pearl wavedd her hands, "Oh- no, talk about us." She put emphasis on the 'us' without realizing it. So Jasper sat up more, maybe even stiffened. Pearl had her attention now.

"Okay…" Jasper replied slow and warily.

Pearl clasped her hands together, trying to keep her formal composure. "How would you feel about the possibility of us changing our relationship we have with each other?"

Jasper cocked her head, confused with the wording, "Change our… relationship?" Had Pearl decided to go back to not trusting Jasper?

"Right- yes, changing, um into a more.." She flipped her hands upward, giving a shrugging motion with her shoulders, her eyes shooting down to her lap. "…Romantic direction?"

She placed her hands nervously onto her lap, before mumbling "..Or something of the like."

Jasper was silent, dead silent. Pearl stared at her lap, eyes fixed. She dared to look up, and saw a shocked expression on Jaspers' face. As soon as she saw Pearl, she looked away.

Japer put a hand in her hair, "Umm" she scratched herself nonchalantly, trying to think of a way to respond to this. "I mean, okay, I guess. We could…try something."

Pearl gave a cheerful giggle, but quickly composed herself with another cough, "Uh…really?"

Jasper nodded, taking her hand off herself, and placing it on pearl's shoulder. "Yeah" She looked down for a second, then back up to meet eyes with Pearl. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Pearl bit her lip, drawling out a slow "Ooookaayy…" She and Jasper held eye contact, and Pearl felt another hand meet her other shoulder, as Jasper scooted closer. "Okay." Jasper agreed, but now she sat there unmoving, unsure of what to do. Pearl could see she was lost, and took the lead once again. "Jasper, would you like to try something?"

She nodded slowly, curiously, "What's up?"

Pearl leaned in, lowering her voice the closer she got, "There's a very common way humans express their romantic desires for one another. I've picked up on the culture here, and I'd very much like to share it with you."

A shiver ran up Jasper's spine, as she lowered her voice with Pearl's, "Okay, do it."

Pearl closed the final space between them with a kiss. It was a simple kiss, but one that filled both parties with such joy.

As soon as Pearl pulled away, Jasper sat looking dazed, her face a brighter orange than before. She looked at Pearl, and gave a soft chuckle.

"I liked that."

She placed her hand down onto Pearl's muttering to herself, and Pearl if she could hear it,

"I like you.."

Pearl smiled, intertwining their fingers, "I like you too."


End file.
